1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to an optical disc driving device for performing recording or reproduction on an optical disc.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, optical disc drive devices for performing recording or reproduction of information on optical discs such as DVDs and Blu-ray Discs (BDs) are mounted on electronic equipment such as game equipment, recorders and players.
This type of optical disc drive device has an internal unit including an optical pickup unit for performing optical recording or reproduction on an optical disc, a rotation drive device for driving rotation of an optical disc, a moving mechanism for moving the optical pickup unit in radial directions of an optical disc, and the like. Also, the optical disc drive device has an electroconductive, metallic exterior casing for housing the internal unit.
In information recording/reproducing devices such as hard disks, as shown in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-291985A, conventionally, an internal unit is housed in a metallic exterior casing for purposes of dust prevention for the internal unit and shielding outward radiation noise. Also in optical disc drive devices, the internal unit is housed in a metallic exterior casing from the same reasons.
In cases where the exterior casing of the optical disc driving device is made up of a plurality of components, there is a need for taking measures against radiation of noise radiated from between the plurality of components to outside.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to reduce noise radiated outside from between a plurality of components constituting the exterior casing of the optical disc driving device.
In one general aspect, the present disclosure describes an optical disc driving device having: a metallic exterior casing composed of a first casing and a second casing; and an internal unit to be housed in the exterior casing, the internal unit including an optical pickup unit having an optical pickup part that moves in radial directions of an optical disc to perform recording or reproduction of information signals on the optical disc, wherein at a portion, which the optical pickup part moved radially outward of the optical disc makes a closest approach to, in either one of the first casing or the second casing. Opposed to the first casing, a protrusion for electrically connecting the first casing and the second casing to each other is provided.
According to the present disclosure, electrical conduction between the first casing and the second casing, which constitute the exterior casing, can be ensured enough so that release of radiation noise from between the first casing and the second casing to outside can be reduced.